To Love You
by Phoenixgirl101
Summary: When out in the night, Hermione meets someone unexpected. Now she must decide if he deserves her help. If she does help she will have her friends to deal with. Will they be able to put aside years of hatred, or will Hermione have to give up everything


She was standing out on the spacious front porch. The cool night air washed over Hermione's feet. They were only covered by flip-flops so the soft breeze  
had no trouble finding her toes. She had ventured out into the night even  
though there was danger. _Death Eaters aren't going to come into my little  
neighborhood anyway, _she thought to herself.

Sleep, for some reason had refused to come. There was hope that a nice walk would clear her head.

A loud crack penetrated the calm that had existed only moments before. It  
was the sound of Apparition. Hermione gasped when she saw the figure that  
had appeared in front of her. Her enemy was on her doorstep. Harry and Ron  
would pay good money to have Draco Malfoy in their clutches…well, Harry  
would. Ron probably wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Are you having trouble with Apparition or something? I think you came to  
the wrong place," Hermione said stiffly.

"No," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Why are you here then?"

"I…I need your help,"

"What?"

"You heard me," Draco snapped.

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. The wizard on her doorstep  
had spent most of his life hating her and now he wanted her help? _That's definitely odd. Something's up with him_.

Still, as Dumbledor said, people can change. He would have liked for Draco to have a chance to explain himself. Hermione bit her lip as she considered what her friends would think if she helped Malfoy. _It'd just be so much easier to tell Draco to leave._ Then she remembered Dumbledore's words from her fourth year. 'Remember, if you the time should come to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of lord Voldimort. Remember Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledor would want her to do what was right.

Taking a deep breath she said quietly "I'll help if you tell me exactly what's going on,"

"There really isn't much to tell. The Dark Lord is angry and I have to run. He is mad because I didn't want to do what he ordered. Just because I  
didn't like Dumbledore it doesn't mean that I wanted him dead. He probably  
would have lived if Snape hadn't come along. Snape didn't get what he  
wanted though, I don't think. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with him either. The Dark Lord had wanted me to do it so Snape could stay teaching at Hogwarts as a spy. I need someplace to hide for a little while. I won't stay long, just until I can find somewhere else."

"Um, I need to be getting back. The sun is starting to rise and Mum and Dad will wake up soon. I will mention this to them at breakfast. Come with  
me," Hermione said right before she stepped inside.

"Now, please stay quiet. I do not  
want to wake my parents."

"OK," she whispered once they made it inside her bedroom. "You can take the  
guest bedroom. It is right down the hall. And can you stay there until I come to get you tomorrow? I would rather not surprise my family with a visitor just yet."

"Whatever." Draco muttered in a sullen tone.

After he had left the room Hermione noticed Nova, the owl she had gotten as a  
late birthday gift from her parents, sitting in the corner. Hermione  
hurried over to retrieve the letter it was carrying. It read:

Dear Hermione,  
I was wondering whether you wanted to visit in a week or so. You can stay  
until the end of break. I hope you haven't already made plans to do something with your parents. We look forward to seeing you.  
Ron

Hermione stared down at the letter long after she had finished reading it. Now  
she was faced with a different problem. What would she do now that she was  
supposed to visit Ron? Hermione decided that there was only one thing that could be done.

Hermione picked up a pen and began to write on a scrap piece of parchment.

Dear Ron and Ginny,

I've missed you. Thanks for your invitation; I'd love to come, but there's a slight problem. I have a company, but I can't leave him alone with my parents. I was wondering whether I could bring him with me (he's a wizard).

I hope to see you soon.

With love,

Hermione

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed into the guest bedroom, "Hurry…are you even up?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Hurry then,"

"I am ready,"

"Then let's go," she said.

"Mum, Dad… I need to talk to you," Hermione announced as Draco and she walked  
into the kitchen.

"About what?" her father asked, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.

"Um, this is an old friend of mine, from school. He needs a place to stay."

"That is fine with me, that is, as long as your father agrees,"

"Yes, we have room. It doesn't matter to me. He can stay if he wants  
to."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled as they hurried off to her room.

As she lounged on her bed, Hermione watched Malfoy as he sat on the bright red sofa in her bedroom. Hermione could remember when she had convinced her mother to buy it. She had felt ecstatic, then Mrs. Granger informed Hermione that she was obligated to pay half the money. She had felt rather resentful as she forked over $300…

"What is that?" Malfoy asked, once again interrupting her thoughts. He was  
pointing to a silky sapphire blue dress that would come about to her thighs  
when worn. It was painted with small flecks of glitter to make it shimmer.

"That's the dress that I am wearing to the summer formal tomorrow night. Speaking of which, I'm still in need of a date. This is kind of short notice, but do you want to come with me?"


End file.
